Dramamine
by Calirain
Summary: Hermione has decided to go to healer's school after the War. Unfortunately, so has Malfoy. How can Hermione recover from the War and become a healer if she keeps running into Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stirred her tea in its styrofoam cup and wished she was actually interested in its contents. Around her, the her American classmates had begun to form huddled groups, chatting and laughing over their steaming coffee cups. She was reminded of her first year and fought down the urge to pull one of the textbooks from her book-bag and start reading.

She scanned the break room, trying to find a familiar face. The school was completely different from Hogwarts, filled with metal chairs and several distinctly muggle-looking contraptions along the walls. It was too sleek and modern, just like the students. At least half of them weren't wearing robes, and most of those who wore 'robes' would still have easily blended in with the muggles outside. Near one of the doors, she spotted a short girl with red hair, similar to Ginny's, wearing a brilliant color of green robes. After a deep breath, she muttered,

"Just smile and ask questions," and started edging from her corner towards the girl, weaving around the other students.

Once she reached the girl's side, Hermione realized that the girl had little resemblance to Ginny besides her hair color. This girl wore a noticeable amount of makeup and was whispering behind her hand to a short-haired girl across from her. Hermione swallowed, searching around for a different reason to be there, but the red-haired girl looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Er, Hi!" Hermione tried to say brightly. "My name is Hermione Granger, how about you?"

The red-haired girl glanced from Hermione's shoes up to her hair, "Hermione Granger? Weren't you always in that London paper… _The Seer _was it?"

"_The Prophet_, yes, I was occasionally. Though-"

"Caught up in the middle of that nasty pureblood business weren't you?"

"Er… I'm a muggle-born who fought with many others against Voldemort to protect the lives and magical rights of all witches and wizards." Hermione responded, trying to keep the terseness out of her voice. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"Shandra," the girl responded, flipping her hair over her shoulder and staring Hermione down with her brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said as genuinely as she could. "How about you?" Hermione turned to the short-haired girl.

"Lorraine," the girl said with a large smile. "Kinda cool to be meeting a magical celebrity like you, Hermione. What was it like, fighting in a war with magic?"

Hermione bit her lip and swallowed. "Probably very similar to one without magic." She had to get out of there before these girls said something to trigger her flashbacks. She could already feel the sweat at the back of her neck. "Excuse me, I need to-" she trailed off when nothing good came to mind. She turned away, looking for a large group to duck behind before things could get worse. Instead, she nearly spilled her tea all over a boy's front.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione stepped backwards and fought the burn in her cheeks and eyes. She quickly whipped out her wand to remove a few tea droplets on herself with a quick 'tergeo' and examined the boys sweater vest as well. "I don't think I got anything on you…" she trailed off as she recognized the green and silver stripes along the sweater's neck. Her breath stopped, and inevitably her eyes trailed up to meet unmistakably grey ones. Her hand had already changed positions on her wand before she formed a complete thought. Adrenaline beat against her temples, and her vision narrowed so she could make out his eye's dark blue outline and the gold specks around his pupils.

"Granger." His voice had gotten deeper, or maybe she could only remember it from when he still had his high boy's voice.

"...Malfoy?" she was still bracing herself for… a curse? a taunt? She wasn't sure. The adrenaline was still pumping and she had already identified the closest exit and the best spell to throw in a crowded place.

"What are the chances of meeting an old schoolmate here of all places?"

"Yes," she replied a bit numbly. "What _are_ you going here Malfoy?"

"I thought someone with a supposedly brilliant mind like you would be able to deduce that easily," Malfoy sneered, and even with his deeper voice and mature face, he sounded like the old Malfoy. The one she had slapped after he insulted Hagrid.

"I meant in _New York_, Malfoy," she answered in her prefect tone saved for snogging tossers who pretended they didn't know they were out past curfew.

Malfoy leered over her and said condescendingly, "I'll take pity on you, since it seems your hair finally grew enough to take over you brain, I'm going to Healer's School."

Hermione gritted her teeth. Ignoring how much she wanted to bite out a sharp reply to his insult, she smiled tightly, "Well, good luck." She turned back to the lesser evils, but Shandra and Lorraine were both looking over her shoulder.

"Hermione, please introduce us to your friend!" Lorraine smiled her large smile full of beautiful teeth. Shandra batted her eyes at Malfoy and didn't bother looking at Hermione at all.

Hermione winced, "Girls, this is Draco Malfoy, we went to school together. I'm sure he'd be better at introducing himself beyond that." She moved away from the group, hoping that she had just hit three birds with the same stone.

"Aw, _Hermione_, I think it would be much more entertaining coming from you," Malfoy caught the wrist of her wand hand.

Hermione froze and then turned to glare at him. "We are not friends, as you well know. Do not address me informally and remove your hand immediately," she hissed. She glanced over to Shandra and Lorraine who were watching the exchange with fascination.

Instead of answering, Malfoy was looking past her, "is that tea, Granger?"

Hermione registered the cup of tea in her other hand.

"Breakfast tea?" he asked.

"Let me go, Malfoy."

Surprisingly, he did.

"Where is the tea? I can't drink coffee," he scanned the room behind her.

"What, didn't bring your own special pureblood blend with you?" Hermione asked sarcastically as she backed out of reach.

"Shut it, Granger," Malfoy said fiercely, backing her against another group of students. "Don't mention that I'm a pureblood around here," he leaned down to breath the last part angrily into her ear.

"_What?_" Hermione asked.

Right behind Malfoy, an older man in healer's robes cleared his throat and Malfoy froze.

* * *

Hey Guys this is my Author's Note.

I've read quite a few fanfics but I'm rather new at actually writing one! I would REALLY appreciate any feedback on anything about this- really. House points and eternal gratitude to anyone who is so kind as to review! As I mentioned in this description... I'm also looking for a beta (but have no clue how to find one!) Again, thanks in advance for any advice you have and for swinging by to read this.

P.S. Sorry to end at this spot but I really need to sleep!


	2. Chapter 2

"_Shut it, Granger," Malfoy said fiercely, backing her against another group of students. "Don't mention that I'm a pureblood around here," he leaned down to breath the last part angrily into her ear._

"_What?" Hermione asked. _

_Right behind Malfoy, an older man in healer's robes cleared his throat and Malfoy froze._

* * *

"Good morning students!" The old man's voice carried across the break room and gradually the chatting died down. Hermione was still cornered by Malfoy and watched his face relax infinitesimally once the old man began speaking. "I hope you have all enjoyed exchanging pleasantries with your fellow wizards and witches," the old man continued. "We are going to begin orientation in the lecture hall, so if you would all please follow me?"

"Malfoy," Hermione began as the students started chatting again. "Why can't I say you are a-"

At this, Malfoy shot her a glare.

"You-know-what?" she finished.

"What, something else you don't know, Granger?"

"I thought you were always proud of your status?" Hermione asked, _and that's putting it mildly_ she added mentally.

Malfoy's lips thinned and he looked away, watching as the other students began to make their way to the door that the old man had exited from. Hermione carefully tucked her wand away again. Finally he turned back to her, his lip curled. "Granger, just keep it to yourself, _please_." He spat the last word with a snarl.

"Fine," the word escaped her before she had time to think about it. "I will," she amended quickly, "as long as I don't have any reason to share it."

His eyebrows furrowed and he squinted a little at her, "Granger… was that a threat?"

Hermione put a hand on her hip, "Only if it needs to be, I don't feel comfortable promising anything to you. I'm sure you understand."

A emotion flashed across his face but, before she recognized it, he smirked, "I'm a Slytherin, of course I understand. I'm just wondering how much of a Slytherin you are."

"Like I would ever let myself be like you!" Hermione responded hotly. She glanced around in embarrassment when she accidentally said it too loud and realized how few students there were left.

Malfoy noticed as well and straightened. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced down at Hermione.

"Guess I'll just have to survive lecture without any tea," he sighed to himself, the sentence barely audible to her.

Hermione eyed her tea, realizing that she had not gained any more appetite for it than she had started with. Trying not to think too much, she shoved it into his hand. "Its only red tea, but I don't have the stomach for it right now, anyways."

He automatically grabbed the cup when she pushed it towards his chest, but now stood still, staring down at it.

Hermione let out a breath between her teeth, "Honestly, Malfoy, I haven't drunk any of it yet. But, if even the thought of me touching something you drink disturbs you, then just give it back to me." She held her hand out impatiently.

He held the styrofoam cup a little tighter and pulled it closer to him.

"You can't change your mind so quickly, you gave it to me and I'm keeping it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and held her hands up in mock surrender. Adjusting her book bag, she followed the last of the students out the door. Malfoy followed and, with his longer legs, was soon ahead of her. As they walked down the hallway, she watched as he first took a small sip, swished it in his mouth, and then tilted the cup up to take a longer swallow. She couldn't see his face but, as far as she could tell, he hadn't spit it back out. Once they reached the lecture hall he disappeared among the desks teeming with students. Hermione, grateful she no longer had to deal with the strange experience of being half friendly with a long established enemy, found a seat close to the front, careful to avoid the noisier groups. She began organizing her supplies on her desk.

"Woah, quill and scroll?" A freckled boy next to her leaned over to watch her dip the quill and begin writing the date. "I haven't seen that in awhile!"

"It's standard in Hogwarts, where did you go?"

"Muggle school, but I went to magical school during the summer."

"During the summer? How did you learn everything!" Hermione couldn't help feeling a little aghast.

"We probably learned a lot less than you English people," he said with a smile. "We mainly just learned the practical things."

Hermione opened her mouth, internally struggling whether to voice her indignation at the boy's use of 'practical' or just return his charming smile. She was interrupted by the sonoursed voice of a professor echoing aross the hall and so she settled on the smile before turning to the front.

At first she took scrupulous notes but the Professor seemed to be going in circles. This felt like at least the third time the Professor had mentioned how doing well in their studies would prepare them to be skilled healers. She scanned her notes. Yes, she was right. There it was at the beginning of the lecture and stated slightly differently in another bullet point further down the page. As the Professor began speaking about the wards cast on the school, her interest peaked but it fell fairly quickly as she realized he was only mentioning it to emphasize that cheaters would easily be caught. As the lecture continued about the consequences of cheating, she worked out the most likely charms that the professors had used to ward the school. Once she had determined them, she felt, unless they had charms she was unfamiliar with, that the Professor had been exaggerating a tad about how well the charms worked.

The boy who had talked to her earlier was busy playing what suspiciously looked like an iphone game, which he must have magicked to work within all the school's wards. That was tricky spellwork and Hermione studied him awhile, wondering if he had cast the spell. It would probably fall under the boy's definition of 'practical' magic but she doubted he could have cast it without knowledge of a tad of preliminary 'unpractical' magic.

From her position a little farther back than normal, Hermione noticed that several wizards and witches were similarly occupied. As she scanned the rest of the students, her eyes were inadvertently drawn to the platinum blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. Bored, she watched as he played with a mixing stick she had put in the tea. He threw a tight smirk at a girl beside him that had turned in her seat to completely face him. She was talking animatedly at him and the end of particular dramatic sentence she flipped her hair over her shoulder. It probably was the girl from the break room… Shandra. Malfoy stretched his legs out onto the back of the chair in front of him and massaged his temples. Hermione was torn between feeling pity or gloating at his misfortune. He glanced up in her direction and Hermione quickly turned back to the lecture.

She tried to refocus on the Professor, who was stressing the importance of high grades, and sighed, wishing they would get to actual lesson material. When class finally ended, Hermione began reorganizing her materials in preparation for the next class, and the iphone boy leaned over to talk to her.

"So, Hogwarts, that means you're from England? Thats pretty cool, you've got a nice accent."

Hermione smiled, grateful that he had enough tact to keep to safe subjects, "Thank you."

"What was your name?"

"Please call me Granger," she said, learning from introducing herself last time.

"John Thomson."

The boy reached out to grab her hand and shook it. His fingers were calloused.

"Why did you come to America? I mean, I'm glad you're here-"

Hermione laughed and interrupted the start of his awkward rambling, "I understand. There were a lot of reasons. Some of them… personal. I heard that this school was very progressive. I like when the learning process is coupled with evolving theories and research…" Hermione trailed off as she recognized the expression on the boy's face. Ron and Harry always wore it whenever she wanted to share something interesting she had read, at least before she learned better of it. "And… er, why did you come here?"

John smiled again, "Dad wanted me to. He's got-"

He stopped as someone came up behind Hermione and brushed past her knees. She didn't think much of it until that person sat down right between her and Iphone boy. Someone with blonde hair.

"Malfoy?"

To her exasperation, it was. "Yes, Granger?"

* * *

Author's Note:

THANK YOU, THANK YOU you lovely people who followed, favorited, and reviewed!

I'm not going to update this quickly on a regular basis but getting positive feedback motivated me to finish off another bit. Besides, I'm a little sick and not adverse to putting off some of my homework until the weekend.

In other news, I'm still looking for a beta. I also would love to know what parts you think are working and what parts not so much. Are house points still a good bribe?


	3. Chapter 3

_She didn't think much of it until that person sat right down right between her and Iphone boy. Someone with blonde hair._

"_Malfoy?"_

_To her exasperation, it was. _

"_Yes, Granger?"_

* * *

She wasn't sure which obvious fact she should state first. "We're in the middle of a conversation and there are still quite a few empty seats that aren't by me!"

"Yes, but I needed a seat flanked by two people."

"Er... what?"

"_Dear_ Granger, don't you understand the art of avoiding someone?"

"Normally they are trying to avoid me as well, not interrupting my conversations," Hermione replied, mystified.

Draco brushed a hand over his mouth and looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Not _you_, Granger, I'm trying to avoid another daft girl."

"Well, good luck," Hermione angrily started gathering her things to move to the other side of Iphone boy but Malfoy reached out and blocked her path with an arm. She started down at it, debating whether she should just push past it or verbally thrash him until he moved it himself.

"Please, Granger, she is giving me headache and I can't hear a word the Professors are saying. Surely as a bookworm you can pity me that much?"

Hermione bristled, "What, your usual lack of tact isn't scaring her off or…" Hermione thought of several things she could say about why he wasn't being rude to this girl but decided she didn't want him to know she had thought of any of them.

"Fine I'll try to reign in my 'lack of tack' just let me stay here, just for today. I haven't found any groupies to protect me yet."

"Poor Malfoy," She responded sarcastically, remembering some of his groupies with a sick twist in her gut. She had just decided to shove past Malfoy when Iphone boy spoke up.

"Come on, lets take pity on him, Granger."

Hermione turned on him, trying to keep her expression from reading 'are you daft?'

"The guy is practically on his knees, she must be pretty scary," the Iphone boy, John, said with an appeasing smile.

"She's-" Hermione stopped as she realized she had almost revealed she had watched Shandra chat Draco up and therefore knew who Draco was referring to. She tried to think of something else to say without making her look like a insensitive prat.

She gestured towards Malfoy and said in a wheedling tone, "but he and I aren't… on civil terms. If you know what I mean?" She tried to add a cute smile at the end, like she had seen Ginny use on Harry, but had a feeling she failed when Malfoy snorted. She shot a glare at him, running through her nonverbal spell arsenal to see if she had any she could use inconspicuously.

"It sounds like you guys have quite the history," John said instead.

Hermione wanted to strangle the boy. Was he being oblivious on purpose? "A history I _don't_ want to be reminded of." She hoped he got the hint.

"There you are Draco!" came a girlish voice behind her that gave her flashbacks to Hogwarts. She turned reluctantly to meet the pretty face of Shandra.

"Draco, is that seat taken?" Shandra was again completely ignoring Hermione, who's bookbag still rested on said seat. Suddenly, Hermione felt irrationally possessive of the seat she had been trying to escape.

"Actually, er... Shandra, that's Granger's seat."

"Oh, you mean Hermione?" Shandra spared a disinterested glance. Hermione clenched her teeth.

"Please call me Granger," she said, staring Shandra down coolly.

"Good Morning class, I'm Professor Greythorn," a woman's voice echoed through the hall this time. Hermione's good student mode kicked in and she automatically sat down in the closest chair, turning her head attentively. When Sandra shoved past, Hermione remembered that she was still sitting next to Draco. She looked around for the nearest open seat and saw some towards the middle of the row. However, getting to them would require stepping over the feet of at least six or seven people while the professor was speaking. She sighed, settling back into her seat, and hoped that the class would be uneventful.

"I will be in charge of all of your clinical classes this semester," the Professor continued. "Here you will learn the charms that form a foundation for all of your other diagnostic spells. That means I expect none of you to slack off in my classes." Hermione idly wondered if they had been preceded by such an incompetent class that all the professors felt a need to drill diligence and honesty in their heads right off the bat.

This professor's orientation speech wasn't as bad as the previous one, but she still spent quite a bit of time breaking down magical concepts for her less educated classmates. The scratching of a quill on parchment distracted her. As far as she could tell, her American classmates didn't use quills or parchment on a regular basis: they all were very fond of their bic pens and lined paper. That meant the most likely culprit was sitting right next to her. Some dimwit asked the teacher about the relatively simple 'Reperio Alica' spell the Professor had already explained. The scribbling continued.

Hadn't they covered this extensively in fourth year charms class? Maybe she had been fooled about his intelligence in school. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione pretended to be interested in something in the front corner but instead peeked sideways at Malfoy. He was pouring over a book and scribbling notes from it on a piece of parchment. As far as she could tell by the size and cover color, it was the textbook for this class, _Basic Healing Charms and When to Use Them_.

He was studying during class! What if the Professor actually said something important? She quelled her perturbation and started taking notes again, purposefully blocking out the sound of Malfoy's pen.

"The spells we've started talking about, Reperio Alica and Detectis Inaequalitas, as well as some basic spells to monitor vital signs will be the main charms we will focus on this semester. These will be studied and practiced within your lab groups. I would suggest practicing, at least initially, during school hours or within easy access to a wizarding hospital."

This caused a small stir among the students. Over the murmuring of her classmates Hermione strained to hear the next few sentences of the Professor.

"I have used your sitting arrangement to organize you into your lab groups," the Professor continued over the noise and waved her wand over the large board in front of the class. On it there were names arranged into clumps. Hermione's stomach clenched. "These groups will consist of five students that I have listed on the board, here. Feel free to come and look at them once class finishes. You will not need to meet officially until after next class period but I encourage to you to get to know your new lab group during the lunch break. Are there any questions?"

Hermione whispered "Oculi Accipitrem," and scanned the board with her stronger vision to find her name. Under a group labeled 'Alpha-Lambda' she found it, along with a name she didn't recognize, John Thomson, Shandra King, and Draco Malfoy.

She turned on him and whispered angrily, "this is all your fault!"

Malfoy looked up from his parchment and quirked his eyebrow. With the spell still in effect, she could see all the individual hair roots of that eyebrow. Disturbed, she cast a nonverbal 'Finite.'

"What are you on about Granger?"

"Because you decided to sit next to me, not only am I stuck with you in my group but Shandra as well!"

Malfoy grimaced at the board of names, "yes, it was part of my mastermind plan to get all of us stuck in a group together."

Ignoring his sarcasm, Hermione gathered her things and said sharply, "well, congratulations."

She heard him sigh, "Granger…"

"I cannot work with you for a whole semester. I'm sure the Professor will understand." She picked Professor Greythorn out of the crowd of students leaving for lunch break and started prepping her arguments as she shuffled past John and Shandra.

"Shit, Granger, wait!" Malfoy called behind her.

* * *

AN: Apparently House Points are not a good bribe. But thanks to the new followers! :)

If you do want me to write more, what parts are interesting to you? I'm also a little worried I might be boring you with too many class details or cliches.

I want to improve my writing abilities and I'm a bit lost as to whats working and whats not so I would REALLY REALLY appreciate some feedback- even if it is critical. Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

_She picked Professor Greythorn out of the crowd of students leaving for lunch break and started prepping her arguments as she shuffled past John and Shandra._

"_Shit, Granger, wait!" Malfoy called behind her._

* * *

She ignored him and started walking down the aisle against the student traffic. It was easier for her to slip between the students because of her smaller size, and thus made it hard for Malfoy to catch up with her. Once she reached the front of the classroom, the students thinned considerably. Professor Greythorn was still standing at the front, talking with two students.

Malfoy caught her arm as she waited for the other students to finish.

"Why are you trying to stop me?" she asked as he smoothed his hair and robe.

He scoffed, "I'm not trying to stop you. I just don't want you to mention my _status_," he dropped his voice on the last word, "in front of the other students."

She raised her eyebrows as she tried to figure out why he was so anal about this.

"I thought you might be angry enough to forget or maybe this was a good enough 'reason' for you." He actually sounded anxious.

"What is wrong with you, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, completely serious. He winced. "Fine, I will keep your _dirty_ little secret," she smiled at her irony. Malfoy didn't seem to appreciate it, though.

Hermione moved closer and caught the last part of Professor Greythorn's conversation. "... I understand your desire as a couple to not be separated. However, I find it very unprofessional to bring personal matters into school work. I'm sure you can find other times to be together." Hermione felt a sense of foreboding at the Professor's prim tone.

The couple exchanged pained glances and brushed past Hermione, whispering to each other unhappily. She almost lost her courage altogether.

"Er, Professor?"

"Yes?" the woman turned her eyebrows raised expectantly and her lips pursed like she tasted lemons.

"Er, he and I have been placed in the same group but we have a very long unpleasant history together. Both of our school work would be hurt if we worked together. Would you please allow one of us to switch groups with that couple who just spoke to you?" Hermione was dismayed at how feeble all her arguments sounded spoken out loud.

"Ms., by your accent, I assume you are from England?"

"... yes?"

"I hope this aversion is not rooted in blood prejudices?"

"Uh…" Hermione debated how to dodge such a direct question.

"I will let you know we do not tolerate prejudice here. If you will not work with this man because he is muggle born then I would suggest you seriously reconsider your ethical code."

"What? No!" Hermione was completely blindsided. "I mean, its nothing like that, Professor. We just have… irreconcilable differences."

"Hhm," the Professor did not sound convinced. Where was all that Malfoy persuasion when it would actually be helpful? "So then this is merely a childish rivalry rooted in grade school?"

She thought about mentioning seventh year, but she couldn't justify that to herself. Ron had always said she was too soft-hearted. Unconsciously, she rubbed her left forearm, fingers sliding over the faint scar.

"Professor," Malfoy cut in. "It wasn't really a rivalry… I bullied her. I was cruel. She shouldn't have to study with me."

Hermione stared at Malfoy with her mouth slightly open.

"Hmm…" the Professor mused. "It seems like you have matured since then."

Malfoy opened his mouth and then closed it without saying anything, pressing his lips together.

"I think you should stay in the same group. It will give both of you a chance to practice your professional behavior," Professor gave both of them a pointed stare and then walked away from them back to her desk.

"Look Hermione... about, you know. I-," he grimaced, his expression reminding her of the conflicted one she saw on his face in the manor during the war. Unbidden, Bellatrix's high maniacal laugh echoed in her head. She winced, trying to ignore the sharp pain that now pierced her left arm. Her heart rate was speeding up and her palms were already sweaty. She was familiar with this pattern and knew what was coming next.

"Sod off, Malfoy," she said, not looking at him, knowing only her eyes would give her distress away. She hoped this would put him off of this 'good will' and stop him from following her as she walked purposefully away. She focused on keeping her breath as normal as possible as she hunted down the closest loo and locked herself in it. Her tight control slipped at the click of the lock and sobs choked in her chest, escaping in rattling gasps, ugly and painful. She sank onto the loo and slumped against the stall wall, biting her fist to muffle herself.

This was absurd, she thought, why had this affected her so strongly? He had been nearly civil to her ever since they met this morning, despite still being extremely annoying. She had thought leaving Europe would allow her to avoid anything that triggered these attacks until she managed to get them under control. Apparently fate had other plans. She sighed, wiping her eyes on loo paper, and blew her nose. She cast a 'frigus' to cool her eyes and nose and decrease their redness. She watched the shadows under the door to see if anyone was outside and cast a 'Homenum Revelio' just to be sure, even while knowing it was a tad paranoid.

Exiting the stall, she checked her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were a little bloodshot, but overall it was hard to tell she had been crying. Her hair had gotten a little out of control, probably because of some accidental magic. She pulled some of it back with a barrette she had in her bag to disguise it a little. She had given up trying to manage her hair with magic, as it only seemed to make her hair frizz more.

By the time she left the loo, Hermione felt put together and had enough of an appetite to try whatever the school had served for lunch. She was relieved to be able to make a sandwich from what was left of the spread and find a table of students to sit with without seeing so much as glimpse of Malfoy. She began eating, savoring the sharp cheddar cheese in her sandwich.

When she went back to her seat for the afternoon lecture, Shandra and Malfoy were no longer there and she was able to share pleasant small talk with John. Although these lectures were very similar to the morning's, she passed the worst of it thinking of about when she returned home. They had only arrived in America the day before yesterday and so she had left the apartment in quite a bit of disarray. She wasn't sure she wanted to see how it had been sorted out when she got back, but was quite happy when classes ended for the day and she lined up after the other students to floo home.

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm back from grueling midterms. I got through them alright with support of my friends and family- I'm so glad I've got them. :) Also, Fleurdelys21 has agreed to beta this story for me! So many thanks to the lovely Fleurdelys21 for catching all my stupid mistakes and helping me write this. *heart*

This is where it starts taking some twists that I'm really curious what you think of. I changed a bit of the previous chapters to help build up to this a little better... but anyways I hoped you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

_They had only arrived in America the day before yesterday and so she had left the apartment in quite a bit of disarray. She wasn't sure she wanted to see how it had been sorted out when she got back, but was quite happy when classes ended for the day and she lined up after the other students to floo home._

* * *

The only fireplace in the apartment was in one of the bedrooms and so she was met by the piles of unpacked boxes scattered around an unmade bed when she flooed home. She distantly heard the sound of running water and made her way around the boxes to the front room. Bowls of water were crowding the counter-space of the kitchen and saw one of her favorite mugs brimming with water on the kitchen table. The floor was occupied by a fish tank, some pots, and their rubbish can: all full of water. The sound seemed to be coming from the bathroom.

"Luna?" Hermione called, hand over her wand pocket.

"Hermione, you're back?" Luna's high voice floated out from the bathroom.

Hermione relaxed a little and peaked her head into the bathroom. Luna was leaning over the bathtub with the faucet running full force. Water had splashed onto the bathroom floor and across Luna's neon yellow skirt. A curious green film floated on the puddles around the tub.

"What are you doing, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Trying to attract Dabberblimps. They are fond of water, you know," Luna bent to shut off the water and a few strands of her long hair trailed down into the tub, slick with water.

"Oh, is this one of the creatures you're researching for your job?"

"No, but Web-toed Diricawls like to snack on Dabberblimps," Luna reached over to a few small packets that were sitting on the loo and grabbed a pinch of green substance from one of them. "The Web-toed Diricawls have a higher concentration in Boston because Dabberblimps have migrated here in Muggles' bottled water."

"Oh, well, have you seen any Web-toed Diricawls?" Hermione asked as Luna continued to add various amounts of the packets into whatever was sitting in the tub.

"Very briefly," Luna tossed her hair over her shoulder and pulled a bucket out of the bathtub, the green mixture flurried about in the swirling water. "He disappeared when I tried to get a photograph of him. They are shy creatures, much like Nargles and most magical creatures."

Hermione decided not to bring up a few of the beasts they had encountered in Hagrid's classes and settled on "Oh."

"The photo did not turn out well, but you can still see the Diricawl if you look closely," Luna gestured towards the sink. Hermione looked down to see a Wizard photo, its edges soaked with the green sludge. There was a momentary picture of a dodo before a splash of liquid filled the photo and the view swung upwards to the ceiling and part of Luna's earrings and hair.

"What happened when you were taking the photo?" Hermione asked very curiously.

"The Diricawl ran into one of the bowls, and tipped all of the contents onto himself and I," Luna said matter of factly. "He wasn't happy with me for getting him wet in the middle of his snack and disappeared after expressing that frustration thoroughly in Diricawl."

"You understand Diricawl?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"No, but its a very distinct honking sound, I'm sure you would recognize it if you heard it," Luna leaned down and stirred whatever she was concocting.

"Oh, um... do you think if we placed a few fish tanks in the spare bedroom it would have the same effect as the mass of dishes in our living room right now?" Hermione asked, thinking of the possibility of flying green sludge threatening her future mornings. "We could even set up the spare bedroom for your mazizoologist work."

Luna tipped her head, her purple carrot-like earrings jangling. "Yes, that would work. Three big ones would probably do the trick." Luna hefted the bucket and lugged it past Hermione into the front room. Luna then plonked it down between the rubbish can and a spaghetti pot, both full of the curious concoction.

"What else attracts the Diricawls and Dabber...blimps?"

"I've added the Dabberblimp's favorite mix of plant algae to the water containers," Luna airily gestured with her green-caked hands. Hermione was relieved that the green substance was something as relatively harmless as algae. "The Web-toed Diricawl is fond of darker areas like caves or the underside of bridges at night. I need to somehow keep the room dark even when the windows are open in the daytime."

"I think I have a book that mentioned a similar spell used for vampires. Gimme a minute… I think I know which box I packed it in." Hermione hurried off to the master bedroom. She was pretty sure she put it in the box of books about magical creatures. They had shrunk all the boxes when they were moving, but they hadn't yet engorgio-ed them all back to normal size. Now, she just had to find where that box had ended up.

She was sprawled across the unmade bed, absorbed in her book, when Luna tapped on her shoulder a while later.

"Yes, Luna?"

"The 'tellaphone' is ringing, Hermione. I got rid of the Fulmentrice pixies so it should be safe to use."

"Oh, thanks Luna..." Hermione muttered before she realized what Luna had said. "The telephone? Blast!" She quickly marked her place and sprang from the bed. She slid across the wood floor in her socks and weaved through the sundry water containers before making it to the wall phone. "Yes?" She said breathlessly, snatching the phone up as it rung again.

"There you are!" came Harry's voice over the phone. "I thought I might have the wrong number."

"No, I just got caught up in some reading and lost track of time."

"Why am I not surprised- prepping for class?"

"Actually, Luna is trying to attract some Diricawls and there was this spell I remembered-"

"Speaking of Luna, I think I've got this 'speakerphone' gadget working. Want to have it on both sides so Luna and the guys over here can join us?"

"Of course! You've got Ron and Ginny with you?" Hermione asked happily. "Luna! Harry is on the phone. Want to join us?"

Luna looked up from a measuring cup she had been filling. "Yes, I like talking with him," she smiled. Luna joined Hermione as Hermione played with the phone a little.

"There, can you hear us, Harry?"

"Hi, Harry!" Luna joined in.

"Yep, we hear you on our end. Nice to hear you, Luna!"

"Hey, Hermione. Luna," came Ron's voice. "Ginny's here too."

"Ron, I can tell them myself!" Ginny scolded. "Hi guys!"

They all exchanged greetings and Hermione felt herself relax a little.

"Anyways, what were you saying, Hermione?" Harry said.

"About Luna? Good news! She's on her first assignment!"

"Yes, I'm studying the Web-toed Diricawl. Rolf Scamander was quite impressed with my study of Wrackspurts and wanted me to join him. I like that he listens to my theories about rare magical creatures."

"Congratulations, Luna!" Harry said. "That's great!"

"Thank you, how is Auror training? I know Ron wanted to imitate your decision to be one."

Harry laughed a little awkwardly, "Yeah, Ron joined a little while back."

"Oi, I'm doing good. Don't make that face, Harry!"

"Of course, of course."

"He's black and blue!" Ginny chirped in. "He barely has the energy to eat when he gets home, and that's saying something!"

Hermione and Harry laughed.

"Oh, stop pouting, Ron," Harry continued. "He's doing great. Its quite a bit different than during the war, though. Seeing as we are hunting people down instead of just trying to hide from them for the most part."

"I went on my first mission yesterday," Ron quickly added in. "It felt good to help hunt down the bastards and lock them up. Say, Hermione, it'd be really great to have you with us. I'm sure you'd be bloody brilliant at it. You'd make sure they put them away for good."

"Sorry, Ron. I just started school. I'm going to be here for awhile."

"But you already know practically everything, Hermione. Why do you want to go to more school? You should use your skills with us, you are bloody scary with a wand. Why'd you ditch us anyway?"

"I like the school I'm going to and the creature Luna is researching traveled over to the Americas. Its the best place for both of us right now." Hermione looked over at Luna pleadingly.

"Have you guys play Quidditch recently?" Luna asked. "I liked commenting when the Gryffindor team played."

"Yeah, actually!" Ron said brightly.

"Its not the same without your commentary, though," Ginny added. "We got George to play as one of the seekers against Harry."

"Yeah, Harry won't let him win though."

"And why does Harry have to go easy on George?" Ginny asked hotly.

"Maybe because his twin just died? Harry's already soft on his girlfriend during the games, shouldn't be too hard."

"Ginny is on my team, how could I go easy on her, Ron?"

"Ron, stop being silly, going easy on George during a Quidditch game won't help him. Besides, isn't beating things up cathartic for boys?" Hermione asked.

"Er…" Ron paused.

"Yes," Luna joined. "George might be able to vent some of his pain through the violence inherent in Quidditch."

"Oh, you're brilliant! Harry, we've got to get George as a seeker or something else that gets smashed a lot."

"No no! I do not condone mauling your brother, Ron! Some friendly competition is good, but everyone is hurt enough as it is," Hermione jumped in.

"Yeah, that's why we need you back here, Hermione, everyone is hurt."

"Ron, we've already gone over this."

"I don't see why you left- why you left me."

"I need some time to work things out by myself. Maybe this is a good time to help George around the shop. He-he probably needs it. Or how about your mum. How is she doing?"

As the other line went quiet, Hermione knew she said something wrong.

"We all miss Fred. George isn't the same without him. Its been hard for everyone without them causing chaos everywhere," Ginny said. There was shuffling and a disgusted huff. Hermione imagined Harry putting his arm around Ginny and Ron glaring at them. It had been a pretty frequent occurrence right before she left.

"I'm sorry, you guys."

"We know it's been hard for you too, Hermione. And you, Luna."

"Yes, the Wrackspurts have been heavy with all of us lately." Luna agreed. "My father has been using the siphon quite frequently, but thoughts from the war keep attracting them. He is trying to form groups that meet and work together to help dispel the plague of Wrackspurts within the Wizarding community."

"That's really good of him, Luna," Ginny said, she sounded subdued. Hermione nodded her agreement but didn't feel up to adding anything. The mood had sobered quickly.

"It's pretty late over there isn't it?" Luna added. "We're all pretty vulnerable to Wrackspurts right now. We should go bed early and talk some other time when there aren't so many around us."

"Yeah, good idea, Luna," Harry agreed. "Good night Luna, Hermione."

"Talk to you guys later," Hermione replied.

After a chorus of goodbyes Hermione hung up the phone.

"Luna," Hermione sighed, "Was coming out here a good idea?"

"Don't pay attention to the Wrackspurts in your head. Come with me outside, I hear there is a good ice cream parlor on the way to the fish store."

"Actually, that sounds amazing. Thanks Luna." Hermione rubbed her eyes and replaced the phone on its hook. The weather was still pleasant outside so Hermione only went to hunt down her shoes.

* * *

Hey guys, its been awhile! This chapter is a bit longer than normal so hopefully that makes up for it? Also... no Draco. Sorry! XD Thank you to my amazing beta Fleurdelys21 for all her help as always and to my lovely reviewers! You guys are the reason I keep writing. *heart*


End file.
